fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EliNinja/EliNinja Channel's JaNEWary
I'm kinda ripping off Disney Channel here but I don't care huehuehue. Kewl TV 'Kewl TV '''is a new daily animated sketch comedy coming soon to the ENC. The show is a 60-minute anthology series consisting of up-beat, off-beat and comedic animated short films made in numerous animation styles by numerous people. Reccuring sketches on the show include "Sara and Big-Foot", "Household Horror", and "Ghostine", with a mix of short films that pretty much don't have any sequels. The series will premiere on Monday January 12th, 2015 @ 6:00pm ET time on the EliNinja Channel and will air new episodes every weekday (replacing weekday airings of ''Liz & Jim and Zack's Life). Adventure Time 'Adventure Time '''is a popular animated Cartoon Network series coming it's way to the ENC on January 12th with the debut of the new sketch comedy ''Kewl TV. The show follows the adventures of 2 adventurous friends named Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (of course you all know this already, since this show airs on CN all the time). The 2 spend their time going on many numerous adventures around the humble Land of Ooo, which consists of a kingdom of living candy (watched over by Princess Bubblegum), a land of ice (ruled by the evil Ice King), and other places and people too. The series will start airing on ENC weekdays at 2:00pm ET from it's first episode (replacing weekend afternoon airings of Senior Days ''and ''Tyler & Linda). Quack Pack '''Quack Pack '''is a 1996 Disney animated TV series that will also be coming to the ENC soon. The show revolves around Donald Duck and teenaged versions of his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The actual age of the boys is not usually confirmed, but in one episode of the series they asked Donald if they could have a car. Huey, Dewey and Louie have distinct personalities moreso than they have been presented with in their earlier lives. They usually resort to extreme and strange measures to avoid getting into trouble with their uncle and to achieve their ambitions. They usually do this by tricking Donald, or whoever else they wish to manipulate. But they usually feel guilty for any of the wrongdoings they had performed which may have upset loved ones, proving that they do possess good morals. Huey, Dewey and Louie share similar passions such as listening to rock music, getting revenge on those who anger them, impressing girls, getting money, pulling pranks, and other stuff they like doing. They also share a profound knowledge of cars and mechanics. But there are certain aspects of their personalities that stand out more in each of them. The show will start airing on the ENC every weekend at 7:00pm ET starting January 17th, 2015. Clarence '''Clarence '''is another Cartoon Network series coming to the ENC soon. The shows centers around an optimistic fourth grader named Clarence Wendell. He's not exactly the pizza-loving, prank-pulling, skateboarding, adventurous type of kid you would expect a fourth grader to be. He sees good in everything and everyone and wants to try it all (run for class president, make cookies, travel through time, etc.). Clarence values his friends, Jeff Randell and Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski, more than material possessions, and out of the three, acts the most emotional. In contrast, Jeff (Sean Giambrone) is the more intellectual type, and has a cube-shaped head representing his "square" personality. His mannerisms are calculated while his brain is teeming in knowledge (of mostly trivial facts). Sumo (Tom Kenny) on the other hand, is the most instinctual of their group, and often takes drastic and crude measures when trying to solve problems. Though he is unpredictable, Sumo is loyal to Jeff and Clarence and available when they need support. While the latter two would not normally get along, Clarence mends the gap between them. The series will start airing on the ENC weekends at 4:00pm and 8:00pm ET starting Saturday January 24th, 2015. Category:Blog posts